objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Snowboard
Snowboard is a female contestant on Object Lockdown. She got locked down in Constructive Criticism, and was eliminated in Ice Guys Finish Last. Appearance Snowboard is a blue snowboard with a wavy pattern and the word "SNOW" on her. Personality Snowboard strives to be a leader. She always pushes her team hard in order to win, so much in fact that people sometimes think of her as bossy. She does not have many friends because of her attitude, other than Skateboard, who has been friends with her forever. Snowboard is also quite smart, especially when compared to other contestants. Coverage Volcanic Excitement Snowboard asks if they want to work together, and Skateboard agrees. While riding, Umbrella hops on. Snowboard gets aggravated and asks her to get off. Umbrella replies with saying that she will give her fifty dollars if she can join them, and Snowboard agrees. Rapping it Up Snowboard, Skateboard and Umbrella are then shown racing to the finish, when they get blocked by a door, which first appeared in Volcanic Excitement. Umbrella then yells "STUPID DOOR!" and kicks it The Cream of the Crop Snowboard and ft Pumpkin and Cherry and Stop Sign Not Your Forte Snowboard's group ends up mixed on what to play at first, but then agrees to Skateboard's "Dubstep idea" after discussing a way to do it without fully disappointing Fire Extinguisher. Breaking the Mold Snowboard and Skateboard teamed up to win together, but Skateboard got stuck in mud. Snowboard told him what mud was made of, but Skateboard got killed unexpectedly and was automatically eliminated. Snowboard later died and lost the challenge, which placed her on the Danger Team. Revive and Survive Snowboard was revived with the other contestants who lost the previous challenge. in the elimination, she was in the bottom two with Cone but was safe with 272 dislikes with Cone ending up having more than her by three. When the contestants heard they were having another elimination, Snowboard gave up and admitted that she would be gone next. Constructive Criticism When Snowboard has said her final goodbyes in Revive and Survive, thinking she will be locked down, and she got locked down in this episode. She was placed on the Danger Girls team for the challenge, and was picked to build for the team, but didn't help as she thought there was no point to, since she was already locked down. Vote History Fanfiction Human Name * Shannon Murrish (Ze Tossere) Where Snowboard is from * Cornwall, Ontario, Canada (Ze Tossere) Birthdate * August 22, 1995 (Ze Tossere) Trivia * Snowboard, along with Yarn, were both from one of TheWuggleJack's old shows, Team Travel Extreme. The concept of this show was that there were four teams with three contestants each, and they would travel to twelve different destinations for challenges. However, unlike a usual show like this, there are no eliminations. The team that has the most points at the end of all twelve challenges would win the show. This show never even had a first episode, and was cancelled within a month. ** In this show, Snowboard was green. Her personality was "nice", and she was on a team with Skateboard and another character, Surfboard. * Snowboard was one of the final additions to the Object Lockdown cast, as TheWuggleJack forgot Team Travel Extreme existed. He chose Yarn to be in the show, and then needed another character, so Snowboard was chosen, and revamped to have a new personality and design. * She is the first contestant to be eliminated with both arms and legs, as Limey and Cone lack arms, Skateboard and Balloon lack limbs, and Moon lacks legs. Gallery Snowboard.png SnowboardNEW.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Object Lockdown Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:1990's births Category:Canadian characters Category:Characters With Words Written On Them